


进路相谈

by Algae_RA1



Series: 兔子君的日常生活 [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 响希对前途感到茫然





	进路相谈

“响希！你的进路调查表填好了吗？”  
  
“久世君要去哪里呢？”  
  
“响希，我们希望你能认真考虑一下学校和学部，毕竟这决定了你的未来。”  
  
“久世同学，大学的事情要好好想哦，如果有什么问题的话，老师也会尽力解答的。”  
  
“久世……”  
  
从模拟考开始到现在，久世响希几乎每天都会听到这个问题一次。虽然是每个高三生注定要经历的事情，不过对于他来说这个问题显得格外煎熬。  
  
面 对幼驯染的大地，响希总有种想把一切和盘托出的冲动。但是每次看见那张脸，他又会想起那几天中大地的表情，那是现在和过去的幼驯染从来不曾露出过的震惊， 动摇，痛苦，悲伤，或者是最后关头的释然和不甘。虽然现在的大地会为模拟考的失败而哀嚎，或者是为了新田同学而退缩却又咬牙坚持的样子，但他心里没有一道 永远无法弥合的伤口。这让他每每在最后关头将话吞进肚子里。  
  
这种事情，只要自己记得就足够了。因此，想要回答将来就变得格外困难。他不想对大地说谎，又无法合理地解释自己的想法，只好每次都支支吾吾地掩饰过去，或者给些模棱两可的答案，暗暗希望向来大条的大地不会深究。  
  
对 新田同学的想法也是一样的，就算现在他们只是刚刚认识不久，相互之间的关系也仅限于模拟考同路和同校的交情，当时结下的缘还是延续了下来。本性腼腆的少女 和他们两人迅速熟稔起来，除了上学放学会一起走到车站之外，他们还常常一起在天台吃中饭，在校园里擦肩而过的时候也会停下脚步，互相道一声好。这让大地兴 奋不已。响希对此感叹许久，他知道自己把新田当做同伴，可以互相托付生命的同伴，可以全心全意相信的同伴，也是希望对方无论如何都要幸福的同伴。他不想把 过往的悲伤，不存在的痛苦交付到她的手里。  
  
对于父母，响希无法想到比沉默更好的回答了。尽管这令他在家的生活变得更加沉闷和令人窒息，但 是响希也并不想正面和双亲冲突。从小开始，他们之间就并不亲近，这是没有办法的事情。爸爸妈妈为了支撑这个家庭，就已经竭尽全力了，他们对自己的期许，也 是无可奈何的重压之下的希望，希望自己不要重蹈覆辙，过得这么辛苦。只是，自己已经不再是从前的那个自己了。现在下的决定，和当年坚持要和大地做朋友的时 候，所承载的分量是不一样的。虽然在父母看来，都是不成熟的幼子冲动之下的反抗，但是现在的响希，心里有的不只是自己的自由和未来，他还想着整个世界。  
  
久世响希，十八岁，想要创造一个更美好的未来，一个比现在的世界，更好的未来。  
  
当然，响希没有自大到认为自己一个人就能做到这件事情，所以要努力，更加努力地去尝试。他在这一边，理想在那一边，他所要找的，就是从这里到那里的道路而已。  
  
能做到的。  
  
只是，现在的他没有办法说出口而已，就连这个世界上本该是最亲近的家人也不可以。  
  
世界末日，北极星，龙脉，无，恶魔，这些话怎么都说不出口。就算很多人认为“孩子在父母眼里永远都是孩子，所以无论怎么样撒娇都没有关系”也不可以。这不是能让他撒娇的时候，他只有一个人——  
  
其实也不是只有一个人，这个世界上，至少还有另外一个人知道，并且相信他。  
  
峰津院大和。  
  
比自己小一岁，却凛然高立于JP's顶端，掌握着守护这个国家的影之力量的少年。  
  
那个人的颜色太过浅淡，但是眼睛里的光彩和锐利却能突破一切，直刺人心。不犹豫，不停顿，不弯折，沉默和停留都只是暂时的，仿佛不知道什么是妥协，不知道什么是委婉，不知道什么是非黑非白。  
  
但是就是这样的一个人，却在那一次目光相接里露出了笑意，说出了那样一句话。  
  
对于响希来说，这样就足够了。  
  
===  
  
手上拿着调查表，响希苦恼地想着到底要怎么办。明天就交表的日子了，但是他手中的表格上还是一片空白。进路相谈室根本不在考虑范围之内，看着在那里进进出出的同学们，一瞬间他只觉得自己似乎和他们之间隔着无法跨越的距离。  
  
明明一切都在眼前，耳边还能听见大地吵吵闹闹的声音，但是一切却又离的那么远。  
  
就 像小时候一样，一个人，沉默地在安静地房间里面，小小的只有4叠半的地方对一个只有3岁的孩子来说也想整个世界。他出不去，不能也不像。只好来来回回反反 复复地推着那个早就褪色的木质兔子。听不见时间的流动，什么都感受不到，最初的兴奋过后，是空茫茫的一片。早就学会了不要期待，不要呼唤，不要焦虑，不要 慌张，不要大声呼喊。因为这样就不会因为没有任何回应而痛苦了。  
  
没关系的，我一个人也很好，我不需要其他人，我可以把自己照顾得很好。  
  
直 到年幼的大地毫无预兆地伸出双手的时候，响希都理所当然地认为自己是一个人。但是那之后，有什么便发生了变化。有了朋友，有了一个共同欢笑的人，似乎也并 不是什么坏事。虽然之后很长的时间里，他只有大地可以分享喜怒哀乐，但是那一天之后，除了自小的幼驯染之外，他还认识了更多的人，有了更多的同伴。因为知 道独自一人的感受，所以响希分外珍惜与他们之间的缘。  
  
只是对于现在的响希，他主动后退了，划出了自己和其他人之间的界线。  
  
曾经得到手的温暖，失去了。未曾觉察的冰冷，包裹着他。寒意从四肢开始侵入身体，心口也一点一点凉了下来。世界的色彩开始变化消退，过去与现在的记忆重叠，太过深刻而鲜明的战斗加诸此时已经泛白日常之上，吞食掉耳之所闻，目之所及，身体周围的一切。  
  
响希！  
  
有谁在呼喊吗？不，只是幻觉吧，只有在已经被埋葬和遗忘的过去里才会……  
  
响希！  
  
“！”  
  
定了定神，响希才留意到自己不知什么时候已经回到了空无一人的家中。此刻正倒在沙发上，穿的还是白天的校服，书包随便躺在脚边的地上，手中还握着蓝色的手机。  
  
……是谁在叫我？  
  
响希！！！  
  
略微有些失真的声音响了起来，已经清醒的少年瞬间认出了它的主人。  
  
……大和！是大和！！  
  
“大和，是你吗？你在哪里？？”  
  
响希，你没事吧？  
  
见不到人影，也找不出声音的来源，不过只要听见大和的声音，心口又重新温暖了起来。  
  
“我，我没事。”  
  
好半响，响希都没有听见另外一个声音，正当他开始怀疑这到底是不是自己的幻觉时，清凉如流水一般的灵力环绕着身体泛出了浅蓝色的光，同时，大和的声音也再次响了起来：  
  
响希，到浅草寺来，我在那里等你。  
  
===  
  
从 家里出来，赶上了最后一辆电车，在昏黄的灯光下抄近路穿过小巷，最后响希站在了浅草寺大门前的时候，已经是半夜了。一边想着还好今天父母不会回家，一边打 量着这自从年初参拜后就再也没来过的寺庙——对于这个世界的自己来说。方石铺就的地面被大红的和纸灯笼映照着，泛着微微的赤色。深夜里没有风，也没有月 光，但是烛火却不自然地跳动起来。  
  
一  
  
二  
  
三  
  
有什么过来了。  
  
  
“响希。”  
  
门前松柏下的石碑缠绕上连绵不断的浅蓝色细长光带，交织在一起之后凝聚成型，出现了绰绰约约的人影，依稀看得清楚面容。白发黑衣，身形却小了一半不止。  
  
“大和？！”  
  
“你过来。”  
  
命令句，口吻却相当温和，响希没有半点犹豫就走到了他的身边，还好奇地伸出手碰了碰光。熟悉的力量从指尖传进了体内。  
  
“啊，是龙脉？大和你用了龙脉的力量？”  
  
“只是稍微借用了一下，没什么大不了的。”  
  
只有平时一半高的灵体比了比自己，语气中带着安抚的意味。但是没等响希继续追问，大和又继续说了下去，  
  
“该担心的是你，响希。你最近非常不稳定。”  
  
没有料到这句话会从这个人嘴里说出来，响希睁大了眼睛，不小心说出了心里的疑问：  
  
“大和怎么知道我最近很紧张的？”  
  
“龙脉。你是除了我之外唯一一个与龙脉相连的人，所以我能感受的到。”  
  
“诶？真的假的？！”  
  
面对一脸惊讶的响希，迷你版的JP's局长展现出了令所有局员都会惊掉下巴的耐心和好脾气：  
  
“一般情况下是不行的。除非，一）你的感情波动太大，或者二）你自愿降低屏障和我接触。”  
  
顿了顿，看着仍然没有回应的黑发少年，龙脉之中的人影轻轻地吐出一句话：  
  
“响希，我从来不对你说谎。”  
  
“不，我不是这个意思，不是的。”慌慌张张地接口，那双略带动摇的湛蓝色眼睛却并没有移开视线，“只是有一点惊讶。”  
  
“那可以和我谈一谈吗？”  
  
大和的请求，或者说要求，响希也从来没有拒绝过，而此刻他所想的事情，大概也只有面前的这个人能够完全明白。咬了咬下唇，带着一丝犹豫，高三生开始断断续续地讲着自己的事情。  
  
忧虑，  
茫然，  
无措，  
和朋友以及家人渐行渐远的距离，  
还有晦暗不明的前路。  
  
在这短短数周里困扰着他，刺痛着他的所有的事情，都在这沉静如水的深深暗夜里平伏下来。浅草寺门口的烛火模糊成一片绛红色的背景，响希面前流动的龙脉和居于其中的那个人，于这古老的神祇居所既相异又莫名地契合，延展出不可见的灵氛，温柔地包裹着形单影只的少年。  
  
这 是个与白日间迥然不同的世界，除了龙脉，大和和响希自身之外的所有存在都变得稀薄。就连天穹和悬挂其上的无数群星都淡去了。响希只听见自己在不停地说着， 出口的话语从断不成章逐渐变得流利，但是却也无比混乱，除了那些困扰之外，曾经暗自发誓不会对任何人说的，那不存在的八天里发生的往事，竟然也擅自跑了出 来。虽然常说往日就如同逝去的花朵，凋零之后便不复往日的鲜妍，时间也会冲淡前事，让它们模糊成分辨不清的黑白色泽，蒙尘的刻痕与锈迹斑斑的锁，最终都会 归于虚无。但是此刻的响希只觉得眼前掠过的一切仍然历历在目，就算身体完好，但那贯穿全身，一寸寸血脉和骨肉尽断的疼痛仍然让他忍不住瑟缩。  
  
温 和的力量围绕着他的身周，带走体内的煎熬，不堪忍受的折磨被抹去，简直就如同新生一般。响希不由自主地闭上了眼睛，安心地叹了口气，向着大和的身旁靠了 靠。他本来只想再多感受一下这久违的放松，却不想闭上眼睛的那一瞬间，疲劳便铺天盖地地压了下来，不消片刻，他的意识便沉入黑甜乡中。  
  
看着熟睡过去的白衣少年，一直都一言不发的大和微不可闻地叹了口气。虽然知道响希在那不存在的八天之外，都只是个普通人，但是亲耳听见他讲述这种烦恼还是第一次。总觉得……有些奇妙。  
  
一 开始注意到这个少年是因为白虎，四灵兽之一的神兽并不是普通人能够随手就召唤出来的。本想让他成为自己改变世界的助力，却未曾想被干脆地拒绝了。越是这 样，就越觉得可惜，也越发想要让这个人心甘情愿地站到自己一边，却从来没有动手抹杀这个人的念头——大概是那种见到了太过珍贵的东西所以舍不得放手的心情 吧。纵容自己的下场就是最后那一刻两个人不得不对彼此兵戈相向。  
  
不过，那也没什么可后悔的。如果在最后一刻，陪伴在身边的人是响希，那么成功或者是失败都无关紧要了。就算自己的理想陨落了，那一对燃烧的青蓝色火焰的眼睛里的信念也足够点燃已经枯萎的原野，烧尽所有的腐朽吧。  
  
只是没想到，竟然是以这样的方式再现了一切。  
  
没有了试炼的世界，却诞生出了恶魔，虽然在普通人看来强大非常，但是以峰津院代代相传的秘术和力量，流淌在血脉里的国之阴影的守护来看，却不是够格的对手。  
  
在国会议事堂前看见穿着白色兜帽上衣，气喘吁吁的这个少年的一刹那，所有违和感都有了解释：  
  
这已经是新世界了，除了保有过去记忆的自己之外，JP's内的其他人都已经忘记了北极星的存在，不再有变革的意义了。  
  
你终于，还是成功了。阻止了我，也带来了新的世界。  
  
一想到这里，大和下意识地说出了那句话。  
  
虽然装作不在意，但后视镜跪在地上里又哭又笑的响希让他已经持续了一段时间的阴郁好转了不少。无可否认，这名为久世响希的少年，对自己的影响力已经超过了其他所有人和事，JP's里跟随自己的人，迫，菅野，Alcor，龙脉，甚至于这个国家和世界的将来。  
  
一念及此，刚刚露出一点笑意就收了起来。大和向后靠上椅背，合上双眼，表面上恢复到面无表情的样子，心里却掀起了滔天骇浪。  
  
这是对谁都不能说，只有自己知道的，秘密。  
  
匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。  
  
久世响希，芸芸众生中不起眼的一份子，但是如果被某些眼睛和耳朵捕捉到他与峰津院大和的关系，那么这么少年的将来必将陷入一片腥风血雨之中。  
  
而失去了末日试炼的自己和JP's，已经没有足够的能力将一切遮挡下来，这不是能够肆无忌惮地宣言“响希是我的东西”的时候，多少虎视眈眈的眼睛在觊觎着JP's的位置和掌控这一切的力量。  
  
一群废物，杂碎，渣滓，却敢用那样的眼神打量我的所有物。  
  
离我远远的，越远越好，响希。作为普通人，烦恼着日常生活就好，不要和我有所牵扯。  
  
===  
  
睁开眼的一瞬间，响希还以为自己躺在家里的床上。但是身边强烈的魔力波动提醒了他真实的所在。  
  
对了，我到了浅草寺，来见大和！  
  
“大和！”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
从左侧稍高的地方传来了回答，响希这才发现自己竟然被龙脉环绕着漂浮在半空中，吓了一跳之后手忙脚乱地坐了起来，身体却仍然浮着。他看着一脸镇定自若的迷你大和——白发黑衣的小人手上甚至拿着文件一样的东西。  
  
“虽然一开始就想问了……大和你其实不在这里吧？”  
  
“不愧是你，没错，我的本体在东京支局。”  
  
放下了报告正眼看向白衣的少年，小小的投影似乎是遗忘了之前的事情一般说道：  
  
“你睡了40分钟，如果现在出发，应该能赶得上夜间班车回家。”  
  
眨了眨眼睛，响希略有些不解地看向又重新拿起了纸张的人，仔细地上下打量了一番，突然露出了笑容。  
  
“果然大和还是大和。”  
  
没法集中注意力的紫色双眸再次投向了龙脉中的黑发少年，但是本人却一言不发。  
  
“对不起，让你担心了，我已经没事了。”  
  
态度很诚恳，不过那张笑脸却不太想看，这么想着，大和终于开口：  
  
“那就早点回去吧。”  
  
这么说着，他一副马上就要离开的架势，却不料响希突然伸出了手。白色的衣袖擦过投影，指尖径直从虚像中穿了过去。  
  
小声的嘀咕了一句“果然碰不到吗”，响希紧紧盯着那双看起来平静无波的紫水晶色眼睛：  
  
“大和，我想，我还是希望能够到你身边去。我们两个人一起，一定能够做得更好。”  
  
仿佛早就料到了这句话一般，迷你版的大和的表情没有变化，只是轻轻地摇了摇头：  
  
“你只要做好自己的事情就可以了，我的事，不用你来操心。”  
  
说完这句话，小小的身影消失了，浅蓝色的光芒也开始褪去，响希只觉得身体被缓缓托着下降，脚落到了地面上。  
  
一切都恢复了原样，就好像刚才的异象不过是一场幻觉。但是不知什么时候，被浓密乌云所遮掩的明月露出了侧脸，银白色的光照亮了响希前方。虽然更远处仍然被漆黑笼罩着，但是至少，眼前的道路已经明朗了。  
  
这么想着，少年愉快地笑了起来，脚步轻快地踏上了回家的路。  
  
===  
  
“响希！你交表了？”  
  
“大地？对，我刚刚交上去了。”  
  
“怎么样，最后决定了吗？”  
  
“嗯，我要升学，去京都。”  
  
“诶？这样吗？我倒是还想留在这里呢。”  
  
“抱……”  
  
“不要这么说啦！虽然会觉得有点寂寞，不过那是响希的愿望吧？如果那是你要做的事情的话，就去做吧。”棕发的少年拍了拍自己的胸口，“我会一直在这里的喔！作为亲友会一直看着你，一直支持着你的。”  
  
“……谢谢，大地。”  
  
  
===  
  
京都大学·総合人間学部  
  
Faculty of Integrated Human Studies, Kyoto University  
  
理科申报中志愿人数与录取人员的比例达到5:1，意味着报考的五人中仅有一人能够被录取。相较于其他学部来说简直算得上严苛了。  
  
但是，自己不会失败的，响希坐在考场里，默默在脑中最后回忆一遍所有复习过的知识。11月的模拟测试中高达77的学历偏差值也多少起了一点安慰的作用。  
  
深深地吸了一口气，耳边便响起了考试开始的铃声。响希握紧了手中的笔，不再想其他的事情，开始了答题的过程。  
  
===  
  
第一阶段合格，紧接着就是第二阶段试验，来不及高兴就被继续推向试场。连着两天的考试结束之后，响希站在考场的门口，二月底的浅淡日光洒在身上，带着微薄的暖意，有那么一瞬让他想起了有着同样颜色的大和。不过来不及细想，就看见了手机上显示的邮件。  
-  
响希，考的怎么样？  
  
大地  
-  
  
不禁佩服起亲友的时间掐得恰到好处，他迅速打开邮件的界面，手指在键盘上飞速点击着：  
  
-  
应该，没问题。  
  
响希  
-  
  
还没等他合上手机盖，邮件的铃声就已经响了起来，一打开，另一封邮件跳了出来。  
  
-  
久世君，听志岛君说，今天是你第二阶段测试的日子，希望一切顺利。如果测试之后有空的话，要不要一起来庆祝一下？  
  
新田维绪  
-  
  
有些惊讶地看着这封邀请，不过还没想好怎么回复，又收到了新邮件。  
  
-  
那就出来玩吧，新田同学也在！  
（你小子一定要来！  
  
大地  
-  
  
看着最新的邮件，大地平时对着新田手足无措，满脸通红的样子立刻浮现在眼前，响希不由得笑出声来。  
  
-  
没问题，新田同学，我马上就过来。  
  
久世响希  
-  
  
-  
我们是亲友，当然啦。  
  
响希  
-  
  
测验中的紧张感还没有完全散去，但是比起刚刚踏出考场的那一刻，此时响希感受到更多的是兴奋，还有被好友们关心着的温暖。他将手机放进外衣的口袋里，戴上耳机，拉起兜帽，大步向车站走去。  
  
全新的未来就在他的眼前展开。  
  
这是他自己选择的未来。  
  
完

 

外篇

 

暴风雨前的宁静。

大概说的就是这种情况吧，响希绷紧了神经，努力挺直了背，想要装作什么都没有发生的样子穿过客厅，回到自己的房间里。

很显然逃避并不能解决问题。放下书包，换上自己的衣服之后，房间里似乎就变得空荡荡，没什么其他的事情可以做，而屋外客厅墙壁上的时钟一格一格走过的声音却变得分外吵闹，简直如同巨大的鼓点一般。

父亲在沙发上沉默地看着报纸，母亲则在厨房里不知摆动着什么，只能听见声响，却闻不到半点食物的香气。不论客厅还是厨房里都没有开灯，一月白日短夜晚长，指针才堪堪到数字五，室内已经暗到需要摸索着才能前进的程度了。

手指沿着墙壁好不容易找到开挂，啪地按下，光瞬间从吊顶洒下来，照亮了屋内。

 

父亲的脸色铁青，捏着报纸边缘的手指发白，眼睛隐约有些发红。见状，响希的心不禁沉了下去。

无声地收起报纸，父亲的动作异常地缓慢，手背上却已经爆出了青筋。纸张摩擦的声音消失了之后，端坐在沙发上的父亲终于抬眼看向站在一旁的儿子。

“响希，我很高兴你选择了升学。能够取得那么高的偏差值，我和你母亲都为你骄傲。”

来了，响希在心底暗暗想着。

“你一直都是我们的希望，你从小到大也做的非常好。”

年过不惑的男人顿了顿，似乎在斟酌着即将说出口的话：

“但是——”

一直绷在心里的弦拉紧了，响希只觉得自己浑身上下都已经处于最高的警戒状态，甚至比当初面对北极星的时候更紧张。

“——响希，为什么没有报考我们之前说好的法学部，或者是医学部！”

积蓄已久的气势爆发出来，仿佛一阵炸雷，在客厅里响起。

 

条件反射地缩紧了肩膀，响希死死地咬着下唇，并没有开口。只要能捱过去这一阵，让父亲的脾气都发泄出来，大概就可以消停一会。

但是看起来这并不是那么容易的事。

父亲并不是多话的人，但一碰上这种时候，就会变得分外絮絮叨叨。字词绞成线，话语编织成网，一点点收紧，每一个绳结都编系着浓厚到令人窒息的情感，笼罩住响希。

是我们的错，但是也是你的错，我们没有尽到父母的责任，我们相信你，但是……

 

责任，错误，纠正，家庭，希望，将来

从小到大听过太多次的话，在已经麻木的心里激不起半点涟漪，响希甚至可以推测出下一句话是什么。

你是好孩子，但是你的朋友就不一定了。

“响希，我们知道你一直都很乖。但是你身边的人不一定是这样的，你要交好的朋友啊。”

沉默着，一言不发，响希低垂着双眼看着脚尖和那一小块的地板。不管怎么擦拭，还有清理不干净的污渍和划痕，原来甜美的米白色在数年的使用过后变成了深浅不一的浅黄色。老旧的，泛着清洁剂的味道，不知道还能再用多久。但是已经不可能恢复到最初的样子了。

他轻轻地闭上了眼睛。

似乎是说够了，父亲终于停下了喋喋不休的训话。叹了口气：

“你也大了，但是我们还需要对你负责。你好好去想一想。”

按照我们的话来做。

没有说出口的话，父子双方却都心知肚明。

 

响希没有回应，但是他知道，这一次的沉默并不是默认。他已经下定了决心。

他想要知道更多，更多，然后

到那个人身边去。

改变这个世界。


End file.
